


Taking Shots

by ukulele_kid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_kid/pseuds/ukulele_kid
Summary: Kara meets Lena at a high school party and they take a few shots of whiskey together. Kara's friends are not a fan of Lena, but Kara doesn't even think she'll see the girl again, but who knows!





	1. Chapter 1

Kara doesn’t normally go to parties, especially not high school parties. The only parties she’s ever gone to were her hosted by her ex boyfriend, James, and they were filled with kids that went to National City University. She’d always lie and say she went there too, for english so no one would think she was just some young kid (even though James' roommates knew she was still in high school they never sold her out.) But now she’s at a high school party for a kid she doesn’t even know.

Her best friend, Lucy, had dragged her to it because it was at some guys house that Lucy had a crush on. So now, here she is, sitting in the corner of a couch next to Lucy while she is practically eye fucking some guy Kara still doesn’t even know the name of. She downs the last of whatever drink Lucy got for her and leaves to refill her red solo cup. Kara walks into the kitchen and sees a plastic bin full of the red drink she had just had.

“Oh great, jungle juice.” Kara thinks, freaked out that she just drank that. She’s heard too many stories about the gross stuff they put in and almost wants to puke at the thought of what might’ve been put in this one.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kara turns around to see a girl with long raven hair and emerald like eyes. Kara thinks she might be looking at her a tad too long and and quickly answers back.

“Yeah, yeah I think so. I just am really grossed out I was just drinking this stuff!” Kara says pointing to the bin of jungle juice.

“Ew, yeah I usually stay away from that stuff. I know the guys who made it so I’d say it’s fine, but next time try not to drink it. Better safe than  sorry.” Lena’s smiling and Kara’s chest feels warm, she thinks is probably from her drink.

The girl walks over to to the other side of the counter and opens a cabinet, taking out a bottle of whiskey. “Care to join me for some shots?” Kara is so intrigued by this girl, she can’t say no. The girl opens another cabinet and pulls out two shot glasses, filling them up nearly to the brim. Kara takes hers and drinks it fast, holding her breath so she won’t taste it going down. When she finally breathes she chokes a bit.

“You okay there?” The girl laughs while patting her back lightly.

“That stuff’s strong!” Kara chokes out the words, her eyes watering a bit. She stands up straight laughing a bit herself.

“I’m Lena” The girl says as she extends out her hand to Kara.

“Kara.” she says, shaking Lena’s hand.

“So,” Lena says, refilling their shot glasses, “How do you know Tommy?”

Ah, Tommy! Kara remembers now, that’s the name of the guy Lucy’s eye fucking. “My friend Lucy dragged me here.” Kara says while seeing that–oh great! Of course Lucy was making out with this guy, Tommy. No way she’s going to sit back over there now.

“Ah, I see why she wanted to come.” Lena says seeing where Kara was looking.

“Yeah, that’s definitely not a sight I wanted to see tonight.” Kara says grabbing her shot glass. “Ew! You can see their tongues in each other’s mouths!” With that she downs her shot without even holding her breath this time.

Lena sets her shot glass upside down on the counter, pulls her phone out of her back pocket and rolls her eyes.

“Well, nice meeting you, but my mother has called me four times, so I better go call her and try to make it seem like I didn’t sneak out to a party.” Lena sighs, walking away.

Kara isn’t really sure what to do now. She sits on the kitchen counter for a while, checking all of her social media on her phone. A few people come into the kitchen and talk really loud. This guy, Mike, walks over to her and tries flirting with her. Kara is not in the mood for this guy, who won’t even shut up about himself. She excuses herself and walks down the hall towards the bathroom. Kara doesn’t know where it is, so when she opens the first door she realizes she opened a door to someone's bedroom and she sees Lena making out with some blonde chick who has her hands under Lena’s shirt. Kara quickly shuts the door, closing her eyes whispering “Rao!” to herself.

She hears the flush of a toilet and sees a guy come out of a door that Kara assumes is the bathroom. She runs in, locking the door. She looks at herself in the mirror, her cheeks are flushed and she tries holding her hands up to them to cool them down. Her phone buzzes and she sees it’s a text from her sister’s girlfriend.

 **Maggie Sawyer (Alex’s Bae!)** Hey little Danvers, I know you said you’re over at Lucy’s, but just an FYI that cops are about to show up at Tommy Merlin’s place. Stay safe kid.

Kara thinks how lucky that Alex’s girlfriend is a cop. She leaves the bathroom to go find Lucy so they can get out of there before they get arrested. She finds Lucy on the couch, but Tommy isn’t there anymore, instead she was talking to some kids she barely recognizes from school.

“Hey, Luce, Maggie just texted me, cops are coming.” Kara says grabbing Lucy’s hand as they weave around the mass of people. They walk out of the house and Lucy drops her drink on the front lawn, Kara gives her the eye for littering.

“What? I can’t walk around outside with it.” Lucy shrugs. They walk down the street towards Lucy’s house, glad that she lives relatively close.

“So what happened with that guy you were making out with?” Kara asks.

“Oh, so it turns out he has a girlfriend! Which I didn’t know until she showed up and grabbed him.” Lucy rolls her eyes. “What an asshole.”

“No kidding.”

“So where did you go?” Lucy asks as they cross a street.

“To the kitchen, I can’t believe you gave me jungle juice!” Kara says punching her in the arm.

“Sorry, that’s all I saw they had!” Lucy says sticking out her tongue.

“Well it wasn’t, this chick Lena and I did a couple of shots of whiskey while you were making out with–”

“Wait, Lena?” Lucy asks. “As in Lena Luthor?”

“I don’t know her last name.” Kara says, very confused.

“Girl with pale skin, long dark hair?”

“Yeah…”

“Kara, that girl is trouble! Lois dated her brother Lex, and her and your cousin, Clark, both say that their whole family is bad news.”

“Luce, calm down. It’s not like I have a crush on her or anything, we just did some shots.” Though Kara isn’t really sure about her feelings towards Lena. She was so embarrassed about walking in on her and some other girl making out. She really hopes that they didn’t were too busy to notice her. Kara could feel her cheeks getting warm from the thought, she tries to cover them with her hands so that they won’t be red anymore.

“Mm hmm, yeah, sure.” Lucy says unconvinced. They’re at Lucy’s house and she pulls out her keys to unlock the door. Her parents are out of town so she has the house to herself, no need to worry about sneaking back in. It would have been hard to do anyways since they’re both a bit drunk.

“Want to make some popcorn? I’m gonna put on a movie!” Lucy says walking over over to the shelf filled with DVDs. Kara walks into the kitchen, taking out a bag of microwavable popcorn and puts it in. She decides to text a photo to Maggie of Kara and Lucy at her house, safe and sound. It’s only right since she’d given them the heads up.

“So that guy, Mike, kept flirting with me.” Kara says, opening the fridge and taking out a can of beer for each of them. It’s Lucy’s dad’s, but there is so much in the fridge Kara doubts anyone will notice. She walks over to Lucy as she puts a disc in the DVD player.

“Ew, that guy?” Lucy takes the can from Kara. “He’s such a creep. Apparently Eve went on a date with him a few months ago. She says it was the worst date she’s ever had.”

“What did he do?”

“Well for one thing, he couldn’t stop checking out every girl around them.”

“How charming.” Kara says as they both laugh. The microwave beeps and Kara goes and gets the popcorn. She opens the bag and sits down on the couch next to Lucy, pouring the popcorn directly into her mouth.

“Hey do I get any?” Lucy says trying to reach the bag that Kara is keeping out of her reach.

“Nope! You’ll have to make your own, this is all for me!” Kara smugly grins. Lucy hits her in the head with a pillow, some popcorn spilling onto her.

“Hey!” She shouts, throwing the fallen popcorn at Lucy. Lucy gets up to make her own bag of popcorn, avoiding the rest of the fallen popcorn Kara is still throwing at her.

“So, I know you said that the Luthors are bad, but like how?” Kara asks.

“Ugh, this again?”

“What? I want to know!” Kara pouts and Lucy gives in.

“Well, for one thing, Lex was horribly abusive to Lois. Plus, their family business is so tangled up with all sorts of shady stuff, I just don’t trust them.” Lucy stands with her arms crossed, leaning against the counter, looking stern.

“But none of what you said had anything to do with Lena.” Kara protests.

“She’s part of that family, Kara, she’s a Luthor.”

“But how do you know she’s like them!”

“I don’t, but, Kar, you need to be careful.”

“Okay, fine. Who’s to even say I’m going to see her again, I talked to her for a few minutes at a party.” She knows it’s unlikely she’ll ever see her, and even if she did see Lena, who’s to say she’d remember her. Kara hopes she will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wanted to write a version of them as teenagers. I might continue writing them as they get older, but I haven't gotten that far yet. I was trying to write the next chapter of my other work when I kept thinking of a few scenes I wanted to write from experiences I had when I was in high school and how Kara and Lena would deal with it. I hope you like it! I promise I'll finish the next chapter for my other work soon (hopefully tomorrow!)
> 
> Let me know what you think, I love reading comments and feedback! I always want to improve my writing! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone is over at James’ place for game night. Kara’s excited because Alex is going to bring Maggie over for the first time. Lucy and Winn are already there with Kara, deciding what games they should play (or really what games will beat everyone at!) Alex texts Kara saying that her and Maggie are going to be a bit late so they should go and get food now.

Winn and Kara drive over to Kara’s favorite chinese place for some potstickers and then to Noonan’s for some other food James had ordered for everyone besides Kara, since all but her are sick of potstickers.

Kara gets out of Winns car in front of Noonan’s as he goes to find a spot to park. She walks in and goes up to the girl behind the counter to see if their order was ready. The girl says that it wasn’t but it shouldn’t take too much longer. Kara pays for the food and thanks her. She goes to check her phone to see if she had any messages. Nope, only a notification that someone has liked a tweet of hers. 

“Kara, right?” Kara turns around at the sound of her name, and who could it be but Lena. She hadn’t seen her since the party last month and she’d almost forgotten about her.

“Lena! Hi!” Kara smiles brightly.

“Hey, haven’t seen you in a while, how’ve you been?” Lena is biting her lower lip which makes Kara’s chest warm just like the last time, but she thought that was from the alcohol.

“I’ve–I’ve been good!” Kara stutters. “I’m picking up some food for my friends. We’re having a game night tonight.” 

“That sounds fun, I’m just here with some friends,” Lena motions to two girls sitting at a table in the corner, pretending not to watch them “thought I’d say hi.”

“Well that’s nice, I’m glad you said hi.” Kara still has a big smile on her face that just won’t go away even if she were to try.

“Yeah,” Lena turns and looks like she’s going to walk away, but she turns back around to face Kara. “Would you want to hang out sometime?”

“Me? Uh, totally!” Kara says, trying to seem a bit more calm.

“Cool, want to exchange numbers then?” Lena hands her phone over to Kara and she doe the same.

“Yeah, that would work.” Kara nervously laughs while she inputs her number into Lena’s phone. She decides to put a smiley face emoji at the end of her name, because why not? They exchange phones back and Kara notices how Lena has written her name as Lena AKA “shots girl” which makes her laugh.

“Hey Kara, who’s this?” Winn asks walking up to them. 

“Winn, this is Lena. Lena, Winn.” They both shake hands. “Winn is one of my friends that is helping me get food for game night.” 

“Correction” Winn says, “I’m your best friend!” He grins and Kara nudges him in the arm.

“Well it was nice meeting you, but it looks as though your food is here. Kara, don’t be shy to text me.” Lena smiles and walks back to her table.

“Woah, what was that?” Winn asks, Kara smiles and goes to pick up the bag food that was just set down on the counter.

“Come on, we don’t want the food to get cold, like my potstickers!” Kara walks through the door and Winn follows behind her.

~ ~ ~

Lena’s at Noonan’s with her friends. They like to hang out there, happy for the free wifi so they can be out of the house and not have to use all of their data. Lena really likes going to Noonan’s, the staff was all pretty nice. Occasionally if someone messed up on an order the barista will bring it over to Lena and her friends and give it to them for free. It stays open late so Lena often stays there until closing time so she won’t have to go home. 

Her friends Siobhan and Veronica are talking about finally being seniors, and how great it’s going to be. Lena was already over high school, she thinks she could have taken a few less classes that she didn’t need and replaced them with the ones for her senior year so she could have already graduated. Unfortunately that’s not how her school works, but at least she has Veronica and Siobhan to keep her sane.

Lena’s lost in her thoughts when she notices the girl from the party come in. She thinks her name is Kara, but she’s not sure. 

“Who’s that you’re looking at?” Siobhan asks with a devilish grin on her face.

“Uh, it’s that girl I did shots with at Tommy’s party.” Lena says 

“Was that the same party where you made out with Sara and then got arrested by her cop dad when they showed up?” Veronica asks and they both laugh while Lena glares at them.

“Yes, and please never bring that up again,” Lena hisses, “It was embarrassing enough as it was, I don’t need to ever recall it.” Her mother was furious with her, she let Lena stay in the police station all night, which would have been only slightly better if Sara’s dad would’ve stopped glaring at her every time he passed.

“Wait, so is that girl over there the one who you’ve totally got a crush on?” Siobhan is practically jumping out of her chair she’s so excited.

“What?” Veronica almost shouts. “Lena! You need to go over there right now ask her out!”

“Huh? No, no no no, I can’t do that! I don’t even think she likes girls!” Lena is so nervous. She told her friends about liking Kara thinking she would never see the girl ever again, and now her friends are making her go ask her out?!

“Lena,” Siobhan looks directly at her. “Go up there and ask for her number, and if you come back without asking for it I’m going to kick your ass!”

“Same here!” Veronica says as they both laugh. Siobhan pushes her and Lena gets up and starts walking over to Kara. She tries to be as calm and composed as possible, but she’s not even sure if Kara will remember her.

“Kara, right?” Lena says, hoping she doesn’t hear the break in her voice.

“Lena, Hi!” She remembers her, thank goodness!

~ ~ ~

“So…?” Veronica and Siobhan are eager to hear everything.

“I got her number!” Lena’ smiling very wide, the girls all giggling like children whispering a swear word for the first time.

“Who was that guy she was with? Not a boyfriend I hope?” Veronica asks.

“No, that was one of Kara’s friends, her  _ best _ friend according to him.” 

“Good,” Siobhan drinks the last of her latte. “So you’re going to text her, right?”

“What? Now?” Lena’s eyes get big, “I can’t do that, I totally just told her to text me, so like, she should do it first!” Lena’s proud with that excuse.

Siobhan sighs. “Fine, if you never want to see her again, be my guest.” Lena’s phone vibrates and she notices it’s a text from Kara.

**Kara Danvers :)** Hey, it was great seeing you again

Lena can’t help but smile.

~ ~ ~

“We’re back!” Kara shouts as she sets down the food, pulling out the two containers of potstickers for herself.

“Finally!” Alex says, reaching in the bag for her food. “What took you guys so long?”

“The food wasn’t ready when we got there.” Kara answers as she’s looking down at her phone to text back Lena.

**Lena AKA “shots girl”** It was great seeing you, too. So glad that you even remembered me!

**Kara** I was surprised you remembered me as well, it’s not like we talked for that long.

Kara’s smiling as she hits send and puts her phone back in her pocket.

“It also took us a bit of time because Kara was flirting with some girl.” Winn says.

“What? Who?!” Alex looks excited and worried at the same time, only a look a big sister can accomplish. 

“Get it little Danvers!” Maggie cheers, coming out of the kitchen into the living room for food.

“No, no I was not flirting with her!” Kara glares at Winn. “And it was no one.”

“Oh sure, you were completely blushing the entire time you were talking to her!” Kara looks horrified, she didn’t know she was blushing! Oh  _ Rao _ why wouldn’t Winn shut up!

“Kara, who is she?” Alex persists.

“Who is who?” Lucy asks walking in the living room with James following behind her so they can get their food.

“The girl Kara totally crushing on!” Maggie says with a cheeky grin.

“What did you say her name, was?” Winn asks “Lela?”

“Lena?!” Lucy looks annoyed. “Shit” Kara thinks as she turns around so Lucy can’t make eye contact with her. “As in Lena Luthor?” 

“Lena Luthor, Kara what are you doing?” Alex says, her big sister emotions replaced with those of “what the hell, Kara?” 

“Do you know what Lena’s brother did to Lois? And how corrupt her whole family is?” James practically shouts. It’s typical that he would be mad, seeing as though Clark’s his best friend. James had been there when Clark was friends with Lex Luthor, he saw how everything went down horribly.

“I know, but Lena’s not like them.” Kara says quietly.

“How do you know that?” Alex says, she’s really mad. “Kara, she’s a Luthor, she was raised in their house as a  _ Luthor _ .”

“I just know!” Kara can feel the tears stinging her eyes, she’s trying not to have any tears slip. Yes, Kara doesn’t really know her, but they don’t either. She runs to the bathroom so no one can see her cry.

She sits down in the bathtub, hiding behind the curtain. There’s no lock on the door so this is the closest she feels she can get to privacy. She notices she has another text from Lena.

**Lena AKA “shots girl”** How’s your game night going?

Kara doesn’t know what to say, or really she doesn’t want to say it. “Yeah, it’s pretty shit, all my friends hate you and your family and I’m crying in a bathtub!” No, Kara wasn’t going to say that.

“Kara?” Winn’s knocking on the bathroom door. “I’m going to come in, so if you’re actually using the bathroom and you’re not fully clothed just yell at me now.” Kara doesn’t say anything and after a few seconds of silence he comes in.

“Where are you?” Winn asks, obviously very confused that Kara isn’t around. “Oh, god, you didn’t go out the window did you?” Winn sounds frantic and is trying to open the window open. Kara opens the shower curtain before Winn breaks the window.

“Oh! There you are.” Sudden relief washes over his face. “What are you doing in the bathtub, hun?” Kara is wiping away her tears as Winn sits down in the bathtub next to her.

“Hiding, away from everyone.” She’s trying to hold back more tears. “They’re all mad that I have a crush on Lena, but I don’t even know if I do. And they just belittled her, like how could they just do that?” Kara starts crying again, she pulls her knees closer to her chest and buries her face in her knees. 

Winn sighs, pulling her closer to him so he can hug her. “Kara, they’re just trying to protect you. I know they didn’t give her a chance, but you are, and that’s all that matters.”

“I just want to actually go through that window, would you come with me and take me home?” Kara asks muffled through her knees.

“I would, but what about those potstickers?” Kara’s head perks up. “If we left through that window you couldn’t eat them.” Kara was silently cursing herself for leaving them in the living room. How could she just leave food behind?

“Okay, I’ll stay.” Kara sighs. “But only for my potstickers!” Winn laughs.

“Sounds good. And hey, I’m sorry I mentioned Lena. I know they don’t like her, but I you can always talk to me.”

Kara sniffles a bit. “Thanks Winn” She pulls him into a hug.

Now, should we play charades? I know how much you love that game.”

“You mean how much I dominate at that game!” They both laugh.

Winn stands up getting out of the bathtub. He reaches out his hand and Kara takes it, helping her out of the bathtub. This is why Winn is her best friend.

Everyone looks a bit ashamed for making Kara upset. The whole night they don’t bring up Lena again, which Kara supposes is better, since she’d rather not cry again. Like she says, she dominates it at charades with Winn, though Maggie and Alex come in a close second. The night gets back on track and everyone is having a great time. 

Kara realizes she never texted Lena back, which she gets on right away.

~ ~ ~

“Has she responded back yet?” Siobhan asks, eagerly waiting for a reply.

“No, not yet.” Lena’s nervous, it’s been over an hour and Kara hasn’t responded back. She tries to tell herself that Kara’s probably just a bad texter, that she’s busy with friends. Her friends repeatedly asking her if Kara has replied back is not helping.

Finally, she get’s a text. Lena’s relieved.

**Kara Danvers :)** Game night’s going great! Winn and I just dominated it at charades!

Lena’s smiling, Veronica and Siobhan crowding around her trying to see the text.

**Lena** That’s awesome! I’m great at charades, sometime we should play

**Kara Danvers :)** Definitely! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on my other story right now, and I am almost done, I promise it'll be out today! I already had this chapter finished so I decided to post it. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.
> 
> hit me up on tumblr @superbisexualbabe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get coffee and you might call it a "coffee date" though they probably won't.

Soccer season is about to start again, and Kara is back to practice. It’s nice getting back into the routine, she feels like she should’ve been working out more over the beggining of the summer realizing how the practices are wearing her out more than usual. Her school has a co-ed team because there originally was only a boys team. Freshman year Kara tried getting a girls team started, but they didn’t have enough girls who wanted to play. So Lucy and her showed up to the boys soccer tryouts instead. The school couldn’t technically say no to them trying out, and since Lucy and Kara were good players they both got on the team.

Now there are a few more girls on the team, which is nice, the boys seem to have gotten used to having girls on their team. They mostly played the boys teams from other schools since none of the other schools around had co-ed teams. Occasionally they’d play an all girls team from one of the girls private schools, but that was rare. 

“Alright, good job for today.” Coach J’onzz called. “Five laps around before you go.” 

Lucy and Kara jogged around the field together. “So what do you think of all the newbies?” Lucy asks

“I mean, they’re not bad.” Lucy gives her a look. “Okay, yeah, they need a lot of practice, but I think they might shape up by the time we have our first game.”

“Whatever you say, captain!” Lucy salutes her. Kara shoves her and runs a bit ahead so Lucy can’t shove her back. Kara was made captain of their team this year which she’s thrilled about. Her foster mom, Eliza, had made chocolate pecan pie (her favorite) to celebrate the good news when they heard.

“I never thought that I would be made captain. I was just happy overthrowing the patriarchy freshman year when we joined the team. Who knew that I would be captain, a girl, of what used to be an all boys team when we first got here.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re captain. It was so nice to see the look on Mark’s face when you were made captain after all last year him saying he was going to be captain.” Lucy chuckles and Kara grins.

They finish their fourth lap and then start running the last one so they can finish. They run over to the bleachers and grab their drinks. Kara finishes her water bottle and fishes around her bag for her other one. 

“Hey, you want a ride? Lois is taking me out for lunch and she’d be happy to drop you off.” Lucy offers as they walk towards the parking lot.

“Thanks Luce, I’m good though. Feel like walking around a bit.” 

“Suit yourself, see you later Kar!” Lucy jogs off to her sister’s car. Kara would have loved a ride, but she wasn’t going home, she was going to Noonan’s for coffee with Lena. She still hadn’t talked to Lucy about Lena after she, James, and Alex made it clear that they did not like the idea of Kara talking to her. 

She’d talked to Winn about Lena a bit, but nothing much, I mean they’d only been texting for a week now, so what was there really to say. They’d talked about books they liked and TV shows, but mostly they asked each other how their days were

And now, here she was getting coffee with her. But really, it was just coffee.

~ ~ ~ 

Lena had showed up an hour early to Noonan’s. She decided she was going to get some of her summer reading done and why not just get out of the house for a while before. It’s not like she doesn’t spend all her time and money at Noonan’s anyways.

She sees Kara walk in and waves to her so Kara can spot her. Kara waves back and walks up to the counter to order, making small talk with the cashier. She grabs her drink and walks over to the table Lena was sitting at. 

“Hey Lena! I’d give you a hug, but I just got out of practice, and I’m pretty sweaty.” 

Lena smiles. “No worries, it’s hot anyways. I can’t believe you practicing out there, it’s like ninety degrees and the humidity is a killer!” 

“Got to keep in good shape if we’re gonna win all our games! Besides, I’m hoping for a scholarship.” 

“That would be nice, any schools you’re thinking of?” Lena asks.

“I don’t know, part of me wants to go to NCU, so I can stay local, but I would love to go off somewhere, too. I guess I’ll just have to wait and see if I get any scholarships anywhere. Where are you thinking of going?”

“I’m not sure. Probably MIT, but I know my mom wants me to go somewhere like Yale or Harvard.” Lena rolls her eyes. She would rather not go to school all together if she could, just travel the country for a few years so she could think about what she wanted to do with her life. But her life was already planned out for her. After college she would work at her family’s company and lead a very boring life. How exciting.

Lena moves to put book she was reading back in her bag when Kara notices it. 

“What book are you reading?” Kara asks.

“Oh, Slaughterhouse Five, it’s for school.” Lena holds out the book for Kara to see. “My teacher loves Kurt Vonnegut, she’s even in the process of finishing writing a book about him.” 

“That’s cool, I read Cat’s Cradle by him. He has a pretty...interesting writing style.” Kara says nervously.

“You mean like how he has to include certain characters dick sizes for no good reason?” They both laugh, Lena know’s exactly what she’s talking about. “Yeah, he’s a strange guy. Don’t think I’d ever want to meet him in real life.”

“I really need to finish my summer reading, I bought Ender’s Game and started it, but I haven’t finished it yet. I keep getting distracted and thinking ‘why are they trying to kill the buggers? Maybe they’re peaceful and just want to live a nice life!’”

“Do you always think that about invading aliens?” Lena smiles, she finds it cute how Kara is so worried about the aliens.

“Well it’s not like they really talk about what the buggers are doing, and they don’t seem evil.”

“My brother is terrified of aliens invading and taking over. I swear he’s too paranoid.” She thinks about Lex and his rants of how one day aliens will come and they will be powerless. How they need to build superior weapons to save them all. 

“I always liked the idea of aliens coming, it’d be so cool to learn about other worlds. I always imagined there were planets with awesome advanced technology, and planets where the air smells like cinnamon!” Lena smiles brightly as Kara nervously adjusts her glasses. This girl sure is cute.

“Do you always daydream of other worlds?” Lena asks her.

“I do a lot. Sometimes I think about having superpowers though. _ Oh Rao _ , you’re going to think I’m such a dork!” 

“No, no I think it’s nice.” Lena insists, trying to have Kara not be so embarrassed. “Mostly I just think about getting out of here and going to college. I just can’t wait to go and have a life.” Lena says a bit sadly. She’s staring at her latte when she looks back up at Kara. “So what kind of powers do you think about having?”

Kara looks like she might not tell her, but she starts talking. “I don’t know, I think about being super fast, or strong, or having lasers shoot out of my eyes!” Kara points her fingers like they’re the lasers shooting out of her eyes. “Mostly I think about flying, and how nice it would be. I’ve always been jealous of birds and how they use the wind to carry them from place to place, gliding along through life.”

Lena’s can’t stop smiling at her, and Kara laughs nervously. She’s biting her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact. Lena can see that she’s definitely embarrassed. 

“So, uh, what power would you want to have?” Kara quickly asks her.

Lena’s surprised by the question. “You know, I’ve never really thought about it before. Can I get back to you on that one?” 

“Totally!” Kara’s smiling brightly, it’s infectious.

They talk about school coming up in a few weeks and how Kara is so sad that summer is ending. Lena’s excited because it means she can be out of the house a lot more. Kara’s always loved school, and while Lena enjoys it helping her get out the house, she’d much rather be out of high school and exploring the world. 

Kara rambles on about the soccer team and how she hopes they can make it to state finals like they did her sophomore year when James, her ex boyfriend, was still at her school as a goalie. After he graduated there new goalie wasn’t as good, but Kara thinks this new kid could do a great job.

At one point Kara’s stomach is grumbling. Lena laughs and Kara apologizes, she’s always hungry and Lena tells her it’s nothing to worry about.

Kara looks at phone and jumps a bit. She explains that she completely forgot she was supposed to have lunch with her sister and had to go. She apologizes to Lena as she gets up.

“It’s no problem, don’t worry.” Lena reassures her. “Hey, before you go, there’s this show my friend is playing this Saturday, would you want to go?” Lena didn’t even know she was going to ask her to go, but with Kara leaving so quickly it made her want to get together soon. 

“Yes, definitely!” Kara says with her signature smile. 

“Perfect, I’ll text you the information.” 

“Okay, thanks! It was so nice getting coffee, but I really ought to go. Bye!” She waves goodbye and starts running as soon as she’s out the door. Damn, the girl has so much energy.

~ ~ ~ 

Kara ran over to Alex’s apartment. She’s thankful she was still in her workout clothes from soccer or she would have looked really weird running down the street. She gets inside the building and knocks on Alex’s door. Kara’s completely out of breath and has her hands on her knees.

“Did you run here?” Alex asks clearly shocked by the state her sister is in.

“Yes!” Kara manages to say. She walks in the apartment and lies down on the couch. If she hadn’t just had practice earlier that day she thinks she would have been less exhausted. She really needs to get back into shape this season.

Alex hands her a glass of water and Kara drinks it all. “So what made you forget we had lunch?” 

Kara really didn’t want to lie to her sister, keeping this secret was going to eat away at her till she explodes. While part of her would rather not get another lecture from Alex, she can’t not tell her.

“I got coffee with Lena…” She doesn’t look at Alex in the eye.

“Kara, really?” Alex isn’t yelling, she just sounds worried.

“Yes, and don’t be mad at me! She’s a good person and I like her, like a friend, I mean I don’t know if I like her like her, I might, but right now it’s like we’re just friends getting coffee and talking–”

“Kara, slow down. It’s okay you can relax.” Kara looks at her pouting. “Oh come here! I promise I won’t chew you out!” Alex says pulling her into a hug.

“It’s just that you and Lucy and James all have a vendetta against her whole family and it’s just so hard!” Kara feels like she might start crying again, but she holds it in.

“Kara, I don’t have a vendetta against her family. I’m just worried about you. We don’t really know what this girl is like and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Kara sighs. “Okay, but please, don’t hate her. She’s a good person, and she’s funny and she isn’t like the rest of the Luthors.”

“I’ll take your word for it. But if that girl hurts you in any way I’m gonna kick her ass!” Alex kicks her leg in the air and Kara laughs.

“Thanks Alex.” Kara hugs her tight.

“Now if you would let go of me we can eat some pizza that is getting cold on the counter.” Kara’s surprised Alex didn’t mention she already had food waiting for them.

“Why didn’t you tell me you got pizza already, I’m starving!” Kara jumps over the couch and digs into the box of pizza on the counter. She takes four pieces and puts them on a plate for herself.

“Hey! Leave me some!” Alex yells.

“Too slow!” Kara triumphantly laughs with a mouthful of food. She sits back down on the couch and Alex sits down with next to her. 

“So, do you think you like Lena?” Alex asks her, but she’s not mean about it, just genuinely curious.

“I mean, I’m not sure. She’s really pretty and I like talking to her, but I don’t know if I want to  _ date _ her.” Kara came out to Alex as bisexual shortly after Alex came out as gay. Alex had been talking about her feelings towards Maggie and how much she liked her, as well as the whole thing with Vicky Donahue in high school. Kara got to thinking about how she thought she might like girls, too. For a long time she thought she was straight, and that she just appreciated pretty girls, but then she started thinking of kissing girls and how nice it would be. Kara hasn’t dated a girl, or even kissed a girl! Well, she has kissed a lot of girls in spin the bottle, but that isn’t the same.

“Well, I’m here for you. And I promise I won’t be mad about you possibly dating a Luthor. Though, I don’t know how you’ll tell the news to Clark.” 

“Let’s not think about that, like I said, I don’t even know if I like her like  _ that! _ ”

“Okay, okay.” Alex smiles at her and Kara takes one of the slices of pizza off of her plate, laughing as Alex yells at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm NOT looking forward to seeing Kara and Mon-Ew all couple-y in the show tomorrow, but hey, at least we've got fan fiction! (Plus, did you know there's about x10 more Kara/Lena fan fiction the Kara/Mon-El? Obviously we're the superior!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one I just finished writing and it was pretty fun! I'll post that one once I've edited it and hopefully I'll have written the next chapter to my other story.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena texted Siobhan after her coffee date with Kara. She didn’t really know if it was a  _ date _ date, but it was easier to call it that in her mind. She asked Siobhan for another ticket to her show on Saturday. She called her, asking who the second ticket was for, Lena told her and Siobhan squealed with excitement.

Lena’s gone to a few of Siobhan’s shows before, always at some small venues or basements. This time they’re playing with a four other bands, going on third. Siobhan told her not to worry about showing up to the first band, that Lena wouldn’t be a fan of their style of music anyways which Lena took note of since Siobhan knows her pretty well.

It’s the day of the show and Lena is freaking out because she doesn’t know what to wear. She keeps switching between jeans and a Tshirt or a dress. She wants to dress comfortable for the show, but she also wants to dress nice for Kara. She decides to go with comfy because there’s no way she’s going to be wearing heels to a concert. She throws on her black jeans with rips in the knees and a tank top that says “black is my happy color.” She puts on a pair of beat up converse and walks out the door. This was exactly the kind of outfit that made her feel out of place in her house. Everything was so clean and expensive and delicate. She’s never felt like she fit in here.

The first band went on at seven and it only took twenty minutes to get there from Kara’s house. She’d checked how to get to Kara’s house on google maps. It was almost seven now as she got in her car to pick up Kara. She hooks her phone up and started blasting Hozier. Lena’s obsessed with his album, she never even got tired of the song Take Me To Church when it was played over and over again, she always sings it at the top of her lungs. She hopes he’ll release another album soon so she can have more.

She made it to Kara’s house and texted her saying she was here. She didn’t want to go up to the door just in case her parents were home and she’d have to meet them, that would be awkward. But of course, Kara texts her that she’s almost done getting ready and to come inside.

Lena parks and walks up to the front door, taking in a breath before ringing the doorbell. A woman, that Lena assumes is Kara’s mom, opens the door.  _ Perfect! _

“Hi, you must be Lena, come on in.” Lena steps inside the living room, staying close to the door so she can leave quickly. “Kara’s just upstairs getting ready, make yourself comfortable.” 

Lena hears fast footsteps coming from upstairs when Kara appears at the top of the stairs. 

“Eliza, do you know where my other shoe is?” Kara’s wearing a black dress with a tan belt around it and only wearing one light blue keds sneaker. 

Kara notices her. “Lena! Hi!” She comes down the stairs and gives her a hug. “Sorry I’m not ready to go yet, I promise I will be as soon as I find my other shoe.” And with that she runs off.

She decides to have a look around the living room while she waits. There are photos everywhere. She looks at wedding photos of Mr. and Mrs. Danvers, they were so much younger then. There are a few photos of Kara’s sister when she was younger, but Lena didn’t see any of Kara. There were at least a dozen of Kara and Alex from more recent years though. 

“Found it!” Kara shouts from another room, running over to Lena. Kara opens the front door and is about to run out when Eliza stops them.

“Hey, girls! Before you go I need to talk with you.” This makes Lena nervous, this was precisely one of the reasons that she didn’t want to come in. “Lena, how late is this concert going to be?” 

“Well, it’s five bands so it could be as late as twelve or so…” She isn’t sure how Mrs. Danvers is going to like the sound of that, they are still in high school.

Mrs. Danvers thinks about it for a second “Okay. Kara, text me after the show is over so I know when you’ll be home. And you better be home by one, no later or else you’re in trouble!” 

Lena is shocked by this, it’s such a late curfew. Here she was thinking they’d have to leave the show early. 

“Okay, I promise I’ll be home by one at the latest. Bye Eliza. Come on!” She takes Lena’s hand and leads them out the door, eager to go.

~ ~ ~

Kara hasn’t been to this venue before. She’s only gone to a few shows with Lucy before. Alex took her to one punk show in a kids basement a few years ago and she told herself that she would never go to a show with her again. Alex’s taste in music has gotten a bit better since she started dating Maggie, but Kara still didn’t trust her.

They stand in line outside for a few minutes as the line slowly moves their way into the building. At one point a guy walks out saying “Fuck this!” really loudly. 

“I wonder what that was all about.” Lena asks her, Kara just shrugs her shoulders.

Finally they walk in and Lena gives Kara her ticket. She shows her ticket and her ID to the bouncer. He draws black X’s in sharpie across their hands and Lena groans. 

“I hate when they do that, I always feel like such a child!” Lena says.

“Well we aren’t exactly old enough to drink yet.” Kara says with a half smirk.

“I know, but it’s still ridiculous. In Switzerland the drinking age is sixteen and the driving is eighteen, that way you can learn how to drink before you start driving.”

“But if the laws were like that here you wouldn’t have been able to drive us to the show.”

“You have a good point there Ms Danvers.” Lena winks. A guy with a camera walks up to them asking to take their picture for something, Kara can’t really hear him well. She thinks it’s probably for the venues website or facebook page. They agree to the photo and she smiles big while leaning in close to Lena.

The second band is already playing so they weave their way through the crowd, trying to get closer to the stage. There’s a guy with long blonde hair singing and playing guitar and a short girl with glasses playing a light blue bass. They maneuver their way through the crowd, the floor getting stickier the closer they got to the stage. The drummer is some bald guy with tons of tattoos and piercings and is also singing backup vocals. Kara can’t imagine how he can play drums and sing at the same time, that’s a feat she doesn’t think she’d ever be able to accomplish, even though she has a pretty good singing voice. 

Kara thinks their music is good, but she really can’t hear the words. She looks them up on spotify and saves them so she can sit down and listen to their music another time, where she’ll be able to actually hear the lyrics. They have a kind of alternative rock sound to them, the lead singer’s vocals are a bit scratchy but it weirdly works.

The band plays a few more songs and then says thank you, ending their set. They take their equipment off the stage and music starts playing over the speakers, the Gold on the Ceiling by the Black Keys currently. People start to shift around them, moving to the bar in the back or to the merch tables off to the side. Lena takes Kara’s hand and they move up closer to the stage for when Lena’s friends band comes on.

“So what’s the band called that we’re about to see?” Kara shouts for Lena to hear, the music isn’t as loud as the band was, but with the crowd of people talking it’s still hard to hear over everyone.

Lena leans in close to Kara. “They’re called Silver Banshee, my friend Siobhan is the singer.”

“That’s so cool that your friend is in a band! How long have they been around for?”

“About two years. Originally it was just Siobhan and her friend Jesse. She’d write lyrics and he’d figure out the chords on guitar to what she was singing. Occasionally he’d write a few lines, but Siobhan does most of it. Then they found Dawson, he plays bass guitar. They had this drummer, Anthony, who played with them when they first started playing shows, but he went off to school last year. Now they have Nina on drums.”

Kara nods her head. They’re almost the front of the stage, the floor isn’t sticking to her feet as much anymore, guess all the people dropping their drinks don’t stray too far from the bar.

They don’t talk too much before the Silver Banshee comes on, it’s too hard to try and talk over the loud music. There’s a guy that stands to the left of Kara that for some reason she keeps forgetting is a boy because of his long frizzy hair over his face. She keeps making awkward eye contact with a boy in a baseball cap with the california flag on it. Finally Silver Banshee comes onstage and starts to set up. She doesn’t see Lena’s friend Siobhan though.

“Where’s Siobhan?” Kara asks.

“Oh, she’s off stage, she likes to make a big entrance when she goes up. She doesn’t play an instrument so she doesn’t have anything to set up.” 

A few minutes of the rest of the band setting up, playing riffs and chords to see if they are all ready, the bassist, Dawson, checks all the mics. Then, suddenly Kara hears a voice over the speakers as the music cuts out.

“Hello National City!” Kara looks around, she still can’t see where the voice is coming from, x-ray vision would come in handy now. Suddenly she sees a girl run up on stage with a wireless microphone in hand. Lena and cheers with the rest of the crowd and it makes Kara smile.

The band breaks into a song, they’re a lot more pop than the last band, but it’s good. Kara’s shocked she hasn’t heard of the band before, they’re really good. With Jesse laying down the rhythm guitar, Dawson goes ham on his bass with the underlying melodies. Nina seems almost relaxed playing the drums at some points, then comes crashing down on the symbols, pounding down on the bass drum that reverberates through Kara’s whole body. Though nothing can touch the way Siobhan’s voice is, she is a powerhouse. Her voice let out every passionate word like it were her last, bellowing each note perfectly. 

“Wow! Siobhan’s voice is...Wow!” Is all Kara could get out while shouting over the music. 

Lena laughed. “Her voice is the inspiration for their name, awesome right?”

They play a fast song, and Kara is jumping up with the beat of the song. Lena is holding onto her hand and they go up to the very front of the stage. She’s singing all the words to the songs, she’s obviously listened to them before. Siobhan runs to one end of the stage and gives a high five to everyone in the front, including Kara and Lena, while running across to the other side of the stage. Siobhan moves back to the middle and winks at Kara, which makes Kara’s jaw drop as she looks at Lena, who’s of course laughing at her.

Silver Banshee plays a few more songs, a few stories are told in between songs. Siobhan quips back and forth with Jesse on some inside joke between the band and it’s fans that Kara needs to learn. 

They end with a slower song that almost brings Kara to tears. She stands at the edge of the stage, awestruck by the lyrics. Siobhan’s voice smoothly rolls over each note as if they were hills in a valley. The instruments are very minimal, a simple bass and drum beats over the crowd while Jesse finger picks his guitar and him and Dawson hum the harmony.

The song ends and the audience erupts into applause and cheers. The band thanks the crowd and Siobhan walks off stage while the rest of the band quickly packs up their stuff.

“C’mon, I bet Siobhan’s back at the merch stand, I want you to meet her.” She takes Kara’s hand as they maneuver through the crowd again. Kara is beaming, she loves the feeling of Lena holding her hand every time, even if it is just to make sure they don’t lose each other in the crowd.

They walk up to the merch table and like Lena said Siobhan was already seated there, talking to a few fans buying merch.

“Lena!” Siobhan shouts as she gets and hugs Lena. “This was such an amazing show, couldn’t believe the number of people here who actually knew the lyrics to our songs, besides you of course.” They laugh and Lena reaches back for Kara’s hand to pull her forward into the conversation.

“Siobhan, I’d like you to meet Kara.” Lena smiles, biting her lip again while she looks at Kara.

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Siobhan says pulling her into a hug. Kara lets go of Lena’s hand to hug her back. She wishes she could reach back for it, but Lena’s shoved already them both in her pockets, though not very far since girl’s pants don’t really have pockets that can hold more than chapstick.

“It’s really nice meeting you, too. I love your music, I can’t believe I haven’t heard of you guys before, you seriously rock!” Siobhan laughs and thanks her for the kind words. A taller boy walks up to Siobhan and moves an arm around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. 

Kara swears she’s seen him before, and then it hits her. Tommy Merlyn, the guy who was making out with Lucy at the party. Kara guesses that Siobhan is the girlfriend Lucy was talking about. 

“Kara, you remember Tommy from the party.” Lena says gesturing to Tommy. No shit she remembers him. He waves at her and she politely smiles back. “He’s pretty much Silver Banshee’s band manager, he sets them up with their shows.”

“Yep,” Siobhan says excitedly, “and this has to be the best show yet. Did you  _ see _ the number of fans we had tonight! I swear I’ve got a high off the adrenaline kicking in from tonight!” She kisses Tommy again, practically making out with him when more people crowd around their merch table. 

“So Siobhan and Tommy are dating?” Kara asks.

“Yeah, they’ve been broken up so many times I’ve lost count. Tommy cheats on her, Siobhan cheats on him, they break up and a week later they’re back together again.” Lena rolls her eyes.

“I take it you’re not a big fan of him?”

“I mean, I think she could do  _ so _ much better, but they’re hopelessly in love. At least he does come in handy for setting them up with gigs.”

“Well, anyways, you’ve got to give me all of their music! I’m talking  _ everything _ !” Lena laughs and agrees that she will next time they get together.

~ ~ ~

After the fourth band went on, they decided to head out early. The main reason they went was to see Lena’s friends play so they felt like they could dip out early. It’s still not even midnight and so they use the extra time to relax in Lena’s car, parked a few blocks away from Kara’s house. 

Lena’s rubbing the X’s from her hand trying to rub them off. She thinks how she could have used her fake ID, but they’re really strict when it comes to those things. She’d rather not have her card taken away and instead use it to buy booze from the gas station she always goes to that hardly even ID’s.

“I was so shocked when you’re mom said you could stay out until one, I was thinking I would have to take you home early!” Lena says.

“Eliza’s cool like that, she worries about me a lot, but she’s pretty good about letting me have some sort of life.” Kara has her feet up against the dashboard, holding her knees. “Aren’t your parents cool with you staying out this late?”

Lena scoffs. “Definitely not! I tell my mother I’m sleeping over at Siobhan’s house and then drive back home at some point during the night. That way I can sleep in my own bed, so far I haven’t been caught yet.”

“That’s pretty smart.” Kara says

“So I have a question.” Lena asks. Her music is playing quietly in the background so they could talk, shuffling throughout all of her music saved on her phone. A song Lena doesn’t really listen to comes on and she skips to the next.

“Hmm?” Kara is fiddling with her hands.

“Why do you call your mom Eliza? I mean I know some people call their parents by their first names, but I’m still a bit curious.”

“Well, technically Eliza is my foster mom.” Lena can feel herself making an “o” with her mouth, and she tries to stop it. “My parents died when I was thirteen, and so ever since then I’ve been living with the Danvers.” Lena’s curious how Kara’s parents died, but she wasn’t going to ask her, she’d let Kara tell her on her own.

“So technically Alex is your foster sister?” Lena asks instead.

“Yeah, it was really hard for her to adjust at first since she’s always been an only child, and then I come in and have to share a room with her. But since we’ve been really close and now I can’t think of her as anything but a sister.” 

Lena’s a bit envious of the way Kara talks about Alex. She used to be really close with Lex like that when they were younger, but he’s changed since then and honestly, Lena’s afraid of him. She’s not sure who he really is anymore.

There’s a long stretch of silence in the car, Lena decides to break it. 

“I was adopted by the Luthor’s when I was four. My mother...my birth mother, passed away and they took me in. I don’t really remember much about her, but I have photos of her. She was so beautiful…” Lena can feel herself holding back tears. She doesn’t want to do this right now, tonight was just supposed to be a fun night to get to hang out with Kara, not emotionally break down in front of her. 

She composes herself and then they talk about food, something easy that Kara is always happy to talk about. Kara’s stomach rumbles while talking about the places with the best pizza and Lena laughs. She decides that Kara should probably go home since it’s getting closer to one and she’d rather not have Eliza not like her. 

Kara thanks her for tonight and hugs her goodbye. She walks inside the house and waves to Lena. 

All Lena can think about is how she wishes she would have kissed her, but that wouldn’t have been appropriate. Besides, she was just friends with Kara, there was no way that she liked her in that way. Kara likes boys, she had talked about her ex boyfriend, James before, even if it was brief. Lena sighs as she drives herself home, trying to get her mind off the idea of kissing Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so far my favorite chapter to write. I went and saw GZA on Saturday and it really helped me write this scene.
> 
> Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
